Unexpected Love
by DevilFawks
Summary: Naraku has a new Incarnation, the thing is she's nothing like him! She's sweet and kind and doesn't like killing, it seems Sesshomaru has fallen in love with her! P.S. Seiren means pure
1. Newest Incarnation

**Okay this is Fawks-chan's new fic**

**please be kind and read it**

**If I get enough reveiws I will update the Vixens**

**NOW ARE YOU HAPPY YOU HIPPOCRITS!!!!!!!!**

"Hey where ya goin', Sweet heart?" the man cackled.

"To meet my brother…"

"Hey, hold on…why don't you hang out with us?"

"Yeah your brother can wait"

"…Please leave…if my brother sees you bothering me, he will kill you…" the girl whispered in her feather soft voice. "We ain't scareda him!"

"Be good to us and we'll let you taste heaven…"

A boy riding a white horse landed in front of them. "What the hell…"

"Leave my sister alone…" the boy said. "Who the hell do you…" one of the men growled, drawing his sword. With but one swipe of his spear, the boy beheaded the men, their bodies fell to the ground. "Come along now…" Hakudoshi began. "Why, brother, why did you have to kill them?" The girl looked up at him.

Her hood had fallen back, revealing long hair the color of freshly fallen snow, and empty black eyes, full of sorrow for the fallen men. Her skin was as pale as moonlight, she was the incarnation of beauty. "They would have raped you and then killed you, that's why…" Hakudoshi replied simply. The girl lowered her head, knowing he was right. "You found her?" Kagura asked coming upon them.

"Seiren was getting into trouble again…" Hakudoshi replied. "Whatever, we better hurry before Naraku gets impatient and crushes our hearts…" Kagura growled disdainfully. Seiren hopped onto Entei's back behind her brother. "Hold on…"

She smiled lightly gripping his small shoulders, there were few things that made her smile. She knew the feeling her brother held for her was something that rivaled love, it made her happy when he showed it, even in small insignificant ways. The trio landed at Naraku's castle a short time later, Kanna was there to greet them. "Konnichiwa, ane-san" Seiren said softly. "Naraku is inside", was all the girl said.

Naraku turned at their entrance, a smile graced his lips at the sight of the beautiful girl, Seiren bowed respectively. "Leave us" he told the others. Hakudoshi was a bit reluctant about leaving but complied. "Seiren, my beautiful girl…" Naraku smirked, caressing her cheek. "Father…" the girl sighed.

"My 'pure' incarnation, perfect in every way…" with that he gently, almost lovingly, kissed her forehead. The girl remained still, emotionless as always. "There is something I wish you to do…Go forth, find and kill Lord Sessho-maru of the western lands…"

Seiren's eyes took on a red hue, "…yes…father…"

* * *

Sessho-maru, Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un traveled deeper in the forest. "Hey, master Jaken, let's do tongue twisters again!" the young girl cheered. "No way…"

Sessho-maru paused, catching sight of something ahead, there in the clearing, stood a girl with long snow white hair and lovely black eyes. Her scent was that of freshly fallen snow mixed with Kikyo(bellflowers). Sessho-maru was mesmerized, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on.

'_He's handsome…'_ Seiren thought before Naraku's voice rang through her head. _"That is Lord Sessho-maru…Kill him…"_

Seiren's eyes took on a shade of crimson, claws of light extended from her nails, she raced towards him without a moments hesitation. Sessho-maru swiftly dodged the blow, wondering why such a beautiful woman would attack him. He swiped at her with his claws, but the girl dodged every blow, the cold look of indifference in her eyes disturbed him somewhat. At his next attack, she ducked under his arm, driving her claws into his armor. Her claws extended even more, sticking out of his back, Sessho-maru groaned as the light daggers melted his very flesh.

Seiren raised her other hand, preparing to dig out his heart. Her hand stopped mere inches from his chest. Pulling her claws from his stomach, she leaped away.

"Quite impressive, isn't she?"

Sessho-maru growled, his eyes meeting that of Naraku, the girl stood beside the demon. "My newest most perfect incarnation. She doesn't carry my scent or the burn, almost like a daughter"

"Even better, she must follow my every command, unless I instruct her other wise…Seiren, you no longer have to kill Lord Sessho-maru…"

The girl's eyes cleared, she sighed in relief shook her frame. "Come let us, give him fair time to heal, before coming after him again" Naraku smirked. The two began to vanish, Seiren gazed at him sorrowfully_ "I'm sorry…"_ she mouthed.


	2. Naraku's Plan

"That was very good, you did well, my child…" Naraku smiled as soon as they were back at the castle. "Thank you…" Seiren voice carried a touch of uncertainty. "What troubles you?" Naraku asked. "…Father…must I kill that man…?"

"I know killing troubles you, but it's all for the best…"

The girl lowered her head nodding.

* * *

Seiren walked threw the woods near Naraku's castle, kneeling down her fingertips brushed the petals of a bellflower. Feeling a familiar presence, she spun around, her blank eyes met cold amber. Sessho-maru stared at her for several moments, her expression was not one of fear, but surprise. Calmly she asked, "How is your wound…?"

"…Healing…" was all he said. Seiren lowered her gaze. "If you are going to kill me…please hurry and get it over with…"

Sessho-maru was surprised by her strange request, "Why do you ask such a thing?"

"I nearly killed you, it's only natural you would want me dead…" the girl replied. Sessho-maru came closer to her, his hand came up, fingers threading through her ghostly white hair. "Mark my words, you will become my mate…"

The girl merely stared at him, her dark eyes reflecting no emotion. "I will kill Naraku and take you as my own…"

"Seiren!" Hakudoshi's voice sounded in the distance, but the girl was lost in Sessho-maru's intense gaze. "Didn't you hear me calling you…?" the boy began, coming upon Seiren alone in the meadow. "Forgive me brother…" she sighed softly, a far off look in her eyes. "…Is something wrong, ane-san?" Hakudoshi asked suspiciously. "No nothing…"

* * *

Seiren stared dreamily out the window of the palace, _'Why…? Why would he want me?'_

"Seiren!" Naraku said entering the room. "What is your request, Father?" the girl bowed. Naraku smirked cruelly, "No request, I just wanted to discuss something with you…"

The girl looked up at him, Naraku's smirk widened. "I was walking through the forest this afternoon, do you know what I saw?" In his left hand he produced a bellflower, Seiren's eyes widened. "I saw a dog trying to defile my pure flower…"

Seiren immediately fell to her knees before him, "Please forgive me, Father…!"

"Shh, now child, you have done nothing wrong." Naraku laughed, "Perfect, this will suit my plans perfectly…"

**gasp!**

**What is Naraku's evil plan?!  
**

**Bum**

**Bum**

**BUM!!!**


	3. Confessions

**Here's the next chapter...**

**after someone sent me a very disturbing reveiw having to do with jaken**

**shudder**

Sessho-maru stared lazily out the window of his study as Jaken went over his report.

"The tiger clan of the south seems fit enough to take it upon themselves to encroach on your lands, my lord…" Jaken droned on. Suddenly, the door slid open and there stood the girl paler and purer then freshly fallen snow. "How did you get in here?!" Jaken began. Sessho-maru rose to his feet, "Jaken, leave us…"

The imp looked at his master in confusion before hurrying away. "What are you doing here?" Sessho-maru asked in a much softer tone. Seiren lowered her gaze, "Naraku threw me away, he said I had displeased him…"

Sessho-maru took her into his embrace, "I can't believe anyone one would willingly give up such a treasure…"

Seiren sighed in contentment, closing her eyes. _"…Kill him…"_

Seiren's eyes shot open, now tinged a dull red. _"…Kill him…my daughter…kill him…NOW!!"_

Seiren closed her eyes, forcing the voice from her head. "What's wrong?" Sessho-maru asked gazing down at her. "I'm fine…" Seiren managed a smile to reassure him.

* * *

"_Why didn't you kill him?!" _Naraku yelled. _"You had the perfect opportunity!" _

"No Father, it was too soon…" Seiren whispered. Pain pulsed through her chest, the young girl gasped, grabbing at the front of her kimono, she fell to her knees. _"I decide when the right time is! Never forget, just like your older siblings, I hold your heart in the palm of my hand! Defy me again, Seiren, and I will crush your heart!!"_

With that, he was gone, Seiren sat on the floor of the room Sessho-maru had given her. Her heart ached, but not because of Naraku.

'_Please don't make me kill him…I…love him…'_

* * *

Sessho-maru was awakened by a knock at the door to his chambers. He was surprised to see Seiren standing before him when he opened the door. When she looked at him, there was a hurt look in her usually expressionless eyes. "What troubles you, koi?" he asked, gently stroking her cheek.

Seiren placed her hands over his, nuzzling her cheek into his hand. "Sessho-maru-sama…do you…love me?"

"Of course"

Seiren blushed, "Then let me stay with you…just for tonight…"

Sessho-maru stared at her in mild surprise, "Is that…truly your wish…?"

Seiren smiled nodding, leaning down, he kissed her passionately. Seiren threw her arms around his neck.

'_I… love you, too…Sessho-maru -sama'_

**Aww! so sweet!**

**I probably gonna post the lemon on **

**like I did with Tears I've Cried**

**R&R all you fly sexy peeps!**


	4. Broken

**Well here ya go**

**another kick ass chapter of Unexpected Love**

**Just between you and me ...**

**I hate this story...**

**I'm sorry but it's true...**

**Naraku: what was that?!**

**Me:...nothing...**

Seiren's eyes shot open, she sat up abruptly.

"What's wrong?"

She smiled gazing into a pair of golden eyes, "Just a nightmare…"

Sessho-maru pulled the young girl into his arms, Seiren sighed happily, cuddling into her lover's arms.

"…_Kill him…!"_

Seiren's eyes shot open once more, _'No…not again…!'_

"…_Kill him…!!"_

Seiren's eyes clouded, her claws digging into Sessho-maru's back. "Seiren…?" his inquiry turned to a cry of pain as her claws elongated, becoming the light daggers once more. He threw her off of him, the girl rose to her feet, her long snow white hair falling down her back and across her chest. Sessho-maru would have been captivated by this naked beauty if it were not for the murderous intent in her eyes. Seiren's eyes were clouded red as she gazed at him.

"Seiren…" Sessho-maru murmured. She advanced on him, flying forward, attempting to pierce him with her claws. Sessho-maru dodged every blow, though some grazing his flesh. As he made a move to dodge another blow, his foot met a discarded robe. Taking his falter to her advantage, Seiren shoved her hand through his stomach.

Sessho-maru groaned, blood spewing from his mouth as he fell to the floor. He gazed up at the beautiful assassin above him. "Ugh…Sei…ren…"

As the girl's hand came down to dig out his jugular…it stopped in midair, Sessho-maru gazed up at her. Seiren's eyes had not yet cleared, tears as red as blood made their way down her cheeks. Pulling back, she gazed at him with sad eyes, pulling her clothes together, she silently departed.

* * *

"YOU WHORE!"

Seiren was hit so hard, she flew through the wall, Seiren hit the floor like a rag doll, not bothering to get up.

"You deliberately disobeyed my orders! You even went so far as to sleep with him!! I should kill you now!" Naraku raged as he raised a hand to strike her down.

Hakudoshi pointed the tip of his spear at Naraku's throat, his eyes swirling with fury. "Stand down…Hakudoshi…" Naraku growled.

The child narrowed his eyes. "Brother…you don't have to fight…I don't care if he kills me anymore…" the broken girl murmured, her words full of pain.

Naraku glared down at her in disgust, "Get out of my sight!"

The girl staggered to her feet, disappearing down the hall.

**OMG!!!!!**

**Will Seiren be okay?!**

**WIll she and Sessh-kun ever be together!!?**

**...I'm...not really all that sure yet (sweatdrop)  
**


	5. I'm Free

**Here ya go**

**a fresh chappie of unexpected love**

**get it while it's hot!**

Sessho-maru awoke to find himself lying on a futon with the worried faces of Rin and Jaken staring down at him.

"Lord Sessho-maru! Thank goodness you're alright!" Rin cheered. Sessho-maru sat up with a groan. Though the external evidence of his injuries had healed, his body hadn't fully regenerated yet. "Where is…Seiren…?" he panted in pain.

"That little harlot is gone, she nearly killed you, my lord" Jaken replied.

Sessho-maru was silent for a moment, he rose to his feet ignoring the twinge of pain in his abdomen. "I have to find her…"

"No my lord! She will kill you!" Rin pleaded. Ignoring her cries, Sessho-maru pulled on his haori, tucking it into his hakamas. Strapping on his armor he departed.

* * *

Seiren gazed into the calm water of a gentle pond not far from Naraku's castle. The water began to ripple, it was then Seiren realized she was still crying. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand only to have them renew themselves. As she rose to her feet her eyes met something white in the grass.

It was a bellflower, glistening in the sunlight.

"_Mark my words, you will become my mate… I will kill Naraku and take you as my own…"_

Fresh tears made there way down her face, a clawed hand gently brushed her tears away. She looked up into a pair of amber eyes.

"Sessh…Sessho-maru…"

She then lowered her gaze, "You should not be here, if Naraku senses you near the castle, he will command me to kill you…"

"I don't care, I wanted to see you…"

"Please leave, I…I do not wish to kill you…" Seiren sighed. "…come with me…" Sessho-maru whispered. "I can't…you know I can't…"

"I love you…I will kill Naraku to be with you…"

Seiren gazed into his eyes, "Would you love these hands, if they tried to take the life from you?"

She gently brushed his cheek, "Kiss me…" she sighed. "Please…Just kiss me before you go…"

Sessho-maru leaned forward, gently brushing his lips against hers. Seiren sighed, leaning into the kiss.

"Well, well, well, I knew you couldn't resist…"

The loving couple turned to see Naraku smirking at them. "…Heh, just like a beaten dog…returning to his abusive master…"

Sessho-maru growled, pushing Seiren behind him, he drew the Tokijin. Naraku simply smirked.

"…_Kill him…"_

Seiren let out a shriek, Sessho-maru turned towards her.

"No…Not again…!" she cried, gripping her head she fell to her knees.

"Seiren…" Sessho-maru began.

"…Hurry…Run…run away…!"

Sessho-maru stood before her, throwing down his sword, "No…"

Seiren looked at him in horror.

"I will no longer run…I will stay by your side…even if it kills me…" Sessho-maru said stubbornly. "Sessho-maru…" Seiren sighed, her eyes lost all emotion, taking on a reddish hue.

She raised a clawed hand racing towards him, _'…no…I don't want to kill him…I…I love him!!'_

Something inside her snapped and she found herself racing past Sessho-maru. Fresh blood spewed from Naraku's mouth as Seiren dug her claws into his heart. "…How…?"

Seiren glared at him, her eyes as black as coal, "I chose…"

Her claws elongated, penetrating him deeper, Naraku let out a cry of pain. She withdrew as Naraku's lifeless body fell to the ground.

Panting Seiren collapsed, Sessho-maru caught her in his arms, she smiled at him.

"I am…free…"

**YAY!!!!!**

**Naraku's dead!!!!!!**

**This is NOT the last chapter my cool cats and fine felines!!**

**Stay tuned for more!**


	6. Epilogue

Sessho-maru approached the castle. A battle in the east had taken him away for months, he was looking forward to some alone time with his mate. He sighed softly, he never meant to spend so much time away from her. She would obviously be cross with him for it.

"Oh, Lord Sessho-maru you're back!" Rin cheered. "Where is Seiren?"

"Lady Seiren is resting…" Rin's hands flew over her mouth as if she told a big secret. Sessho-maru raised an eyebrow.

"I…I'll…tell her you've arrived" Rin stuttered running back into the castle. Rin, at first had been nervous when Seiren came to live in the castle, knowing what she had done to lord Sessho-maru. But now the pair were nearly inseparable.

Sessho-maru slipped out of his boots as entered the castle. "Welcome back my lord" several servants sighed as they passed. He nodded in response.

Sessho-maru silently made his way to his mate's chambers, opening the door he found Rin sitting beside her, the young girl offering flowers she had picked. Seiren lovingly patted her head.

"Oh, Sessho-maru" she smiled, rising to her feet.

Sessho-maru was speechless as he stared at her, his eyes lingering on her swollen stomach.

Seiren smiled wider, Sessho-maru brushed his hand against her cheek. "When…?"

"Three months ago…" Seiren purred.

Taking his hand she placed it against her stomach, Sessho-maru felt a tiny heartbeat.

Seiren smiled at the shocked expression on his face, "…I am…so full…"

"I…I'm going to have a pup…" Sessho-maru whispered feverishly. Rin giggled softly.

"I have…never been so happy, Sessho-maru…" Seiren smiled, tears in her eyes.

Sessho-maru returned her smile, kissing her passionately.

"…Eww…grown-ups kissing…" Rin groaned, covering her eyes. Seiren broke the kiss to laugh. Sessho-maru smiled softly.

"I love you…"

Seiren gazed into his eyes, "I love you, too"

**There ya go**

**Fics over**

**A little shorter then I woulda liked **

**...whatever...**

**R&R**


End file.
